


374. disorientation

by piggy09



Series: The Sestre Daily Drabble Project [129]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: Orientation isn't confusing, it's just -- boring.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the pun.

When the RA cheerily leads the rest of Sarah’s fellow first years towards the next stop on their “exciting” “grand” tour, Sarah makes a left instead of a right and bolts for the door. And then: she’s free, outside on this campus where she’s going to be spending the next four years.

And she also has no idea where she’s going.

Shit.

“Tsk, tsk,” says a voice from behind her – “calls” is maybe not the right word, since it’s just a disappointed _tt-tt_ ing of the tongue against the roof of the mouth. Sarah turns around slowly. There’s a gremlin of a girl sitting on the awning over the door, eating what looks like an entire loaf of bread and watching Sarah on the ground with feline amusement. She swallows a bulging mouthful of bread.

“Naughty,” she says. “Tiny baby first year. You are supposed to learn about the dormitories, and also the food halls, and also the classrooms.”

“What makes you think I’m a first year,” Sarah says, sticking her fists in her pockets defensively.

“I saw you come in,” says the other girl, voice dismissive. “All the way in the back. Very grumpy.” She scrunches her face up into something that must in _no_ way resemble the cool, disaffected look Sarah has been practicing. “Also, you look like scared baby deer. Do you know when food is?”

“No,” Sarah mutters.

“Do you know _where_ food is?”

“No,” Sarah mutters, voice smaller.

“Hm,” says her apparent companion, and then: “Catch.”

“What?” Sarah says, just in time for a loaf of bread to be thrown at her head. She manages to catch it. It looks like the girl’s just been ripping chunks out of it by hand. Also, the loaf smells like cinnamon. Sarah’s stomach growls.

“Eat,” calls the girl, and then with a _humph!_ of effort she leaps off the metal awning and onto the ground. Her boots clomp. She shakes her head, like a confused dog, and then is standing in front of Sarah. She’s about Sarah’s height.

Sarah’s mind: a vague confusion of question marks.

The other girl rolls her eyes, blows hair out of her face with an impatient _pwft_. “I am Helena,” she says. “I am junior. Three!” (she holds up three fingers) “years. Very old. Very wise.”

“I’m Sarah,” Sarah says weakly.

“Good!” Helena says. “Now we are friends. Eat.”

Sarah rips off a hunk of bread, stares at it, and shoves it into her mouth. It tastes really good. Definitely cinnamon. Also definite: she’s starving.

Helena slaps her on the back and Sarah almost chokes on the bread and then somehow they’re walking next to each other, Helena’s hand still sort of hovering over Sarah’s shoulderblades.

“Good, yes?” she says. “Old French lady makes it. Will not say recipe. She lives…” Helena gestures vaguely in a direction, seems to think that’s enough prompting.

“So!” she says. “I am tour now. I will show you where to find food. And also when to find food. These are important things, I think. Everything else…” (she shrugs a shoulder) “you will know someday. No rushings.”

Sarah takes another handful of bread, just to keep from saying anything.

“This is where you say _thank you, Helena_ ,” Helena prompts, nabbing the bread and shoving a huge chunk in her mouth. She raises her eyebrows encouragingly.

“Thanks,” Sarah says. Helena beams at her, mouth distorted by all the bread. She says something back; Sarah can’t for the life of her tell what it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos + comment if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
